Much Ado About Everything
"'''Much Ado About Everything" '''is the fifth episode of Season Two of The Lying Game, airing on February 5, 2013. This is the 25th episode overall. Summary Emma and Thayer further their investigation into the twins' birth mother and what Sutton may know about her. Laurel begins to suspect that something is not right with her sister and makes everyone nervous when she starts asking questions. Using ammunition provided by Rebecca, Sutton lashes out at Kristin during what is supposed to be a peaceful Mercer family dinner. Plot Sutton reads Kristin's old diary in disbelief. Due to Mads' slip-up in the last episode, Laurel becomes extremely suspicious of Sutton, Mads, and Ethan -- thinking that they're hiding a secret. Over in L.A., Emma and Thayer decide to find the doctor who delivered her at the hospital where she was born. They also think that Sutton has been hiding the truth. The doctor refuses to hand over confidential information. Dan proposes to Theresa. Jordan is still making moves on Mads, who tries not to get involved, but it is inevitable that they act on their feelings. At a family dinner, Sutton confronts Kristin about the things that she wrote in her diary in front of everyone, which included Kristin wanting to give Sutton back soon after the adoption and that she had developed feelings for Alec at one point. Kristin insists that her words were only due to being alone, depressed, and overwhelmed at the time. Ted leaves because of the Alec mention. Emma and Thayer find a woman who was at the hospital on the night the twins were born and she tells Emma that Rebecca is her birth mother. Emma is shocked and confused as to why her real mother has been shutting her out all this time. At Dan and Theresa's engagement party, Alec asks Dan to keep investigating the Derek Rogers case, as Alec is still looking for the real murderer. However, Dan has been officially released from the case. That night, Sutton and Ethan return to the Mercer home and talk about Emma, not knowing that Laurel was eavesdropping. Laurel follows Sutton out her bedroom window and finds herself spying on Sutton and Rebecca from atop a rock wall. Sutton and Rebecca are scheming about their plans to use Alec and Kristin's once-attraction to get Ted once and for all. Laurel falls off the wall and the two find her unconscious on the ground. She is taken to a hospital, where she tells Ted that she thinks "there are two of them." Ted doesn't know what she's talking about. Later, Emma and Thayer arrive at the hospital and the twins have a bitter exchange that ends in Sutton kicking Emma out of her life. In the final moments, Emma goes in and tells Laurel that she is Sutton's twin sister and she asks Laurel for help. Also, Jordan is holding a secret about his past that involves Rebecca. Cast Main Cast *Alexandra Chando as Emma Becker *Alexandra Chando as Sutton Mercer *Allie Gonino as Laurel Mercer *Blair Redford as Ethan Whitehorse *Andy Buckley as Ted Mercer *Helen Slater as Kristin Mercer *Alice Greczyn as Madeline Rybak *Charisma Carpenter as Ann Rebecca Sewell Recurring Cast *Adrian Pasdar as Alec Rybak *Christian Alexander as Thayer Rybak *Tyler Christopher as Dan Whitehorse *Ryan Rottman as Jordan Lyle *Yara Martinez as Theresa Lopez Guest Cast *Craig Nigh as Officer Harry *Steve Shearer as Dr. Benson Trivia *Emma and Thayer find out that Rebecca is the twins' mother and that Sutton knows about it in this episode, realizing that Rebecca is the third person who was in the motel the night of the incident at the lake. However, they do not uncover her plans. *Laurel gets hurt in this episode. *Laurel learns the truth about Sutton and Emma. *Dan proposes to Theresa and she says yes. Title *The title is a play on Shakespeare's comedy Much Ado About Nothing from 1599. The title of the play suggests that there's a lot of dust rising when there's really nothing going on -- and in this episode, there's still a lot of dust rising but there's quite a lot going on. Web clips The Lying Game 2x05 Sneak Peek "Much Ado About Everything"|Sneak Peek 1 The Lying Game 2x05 Sneak Peek 2 "Much Ado About Everything"|Sneak Peek 2 The Lying Game 2x05 Sneak Peek 3 "Much Ado About Everything"|Sneak Peek 3 Gallery Image.jpg 129364_1446_pre.jpg 129364_1501_pre.jpg 129364_1528_pre.jpg 129364_1536_pre.jpg 129364_1659_pre.jpg 129364_1660_pre.jpg 129364_1842_pre.jpg 129364_2003_pre.jpg 129364_2208_pre.jpg 129364_2135_pre.jpg 129364_1868_pre.jpg Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2